


We're Invisible in a Violet Sea

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Напевая себе под нос, Магнус погрузил кисточку в стоящую рядом чашку, оставляя в воде ярко-синие разводы. – В сто пятьдесят меня одолела скука. Был как раз расцвет Ренессанса, а я хотел впечатлить Микеланджело.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Invisible in a Violet Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002313) by [SilverMirror12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMirror12/pseuds/SilverMirror12). 



\- Не знал, что ты умеешь рисовать.

Напевая себе под нос, Магнус погрузил кисточку в стоящую рядом чашку, оставляя в воде ярко-синие разводы. – В сто пятьдесят меня одолела скука. Был как раз расцвет Ренессанса, а я хотел впечатлить Микеланджело.

Алек фыркнул. Магнус поднял взгляд от картины и хищно улыбнулся, увидев, что в эту июньскую жару Алек решил остаться без рубашки. Слава Ангелу.

\- Знаешь, милый, из тебя бы вышла _идеальная_ модель, - когда Алек покраснел от дразнящих слов, сердце Магнуса затопила нежность. Они встречаются уже пять месяцев, а Магнусу все еще так легко смутить своего парня. Ему никогда это не надоест.

\- Не думаю, что смогу долго сидеть неподвижно, - ответил Алек, склонившись над плечом Магнуса, чтобы рассмотреть картину. (И, оооу, может Александр и краснеет до сих пор, но он давно уже не невинен, - Магнус вспомнил об этом, когда его уха коснулось теплое дыхание.) – Что это?

\- А, - Магнус улыбнулся рисунку. На нем были изображены строгие каменные ворота, резко разделенные посередине. Выходя из двух массивных стен, они тянулись ввысь, будто насмехаясь над законами гравитации. Вокруг клубились белые облака, и сквозь них проглядывали манящие синие полосы. Словно дорога в небеса.

\- Пура Лемпуянг Лухур, - сообщил Магнус. Он окунул кисточку в темно-серую краску и начал прорисовывать изгибы архитектуры на левой половине ворот. – Один из древнейших храмов на Бали. Эти ворота* оставили в моей памяти неизгладимое впечатление.

Алек сел на стул рядом с Магнусом, придвинувшись так, что их колени соприкасались, и спросил: - Когда ты был там в последний раз?

\- Около восьмидесяти лет назад. Также как и в самой стране, - Магнус собрался пожать плечами, но остановил себя до того, как испортил работу. – Думаю, можно сказать, что я скучаю по дому.

\- Не знал, что ты из Индонезии.

Магнус рассмеялся. – Ты многого не знаешь обо мне, дорогой. – Когда Алек ничего ему не ответил, Магнус вздрогнул, осознав, что только что сказал. – Алек, дело не в том, что я не доверяю тебе…

\- Я знаю, - Алек не сводил взгляда с недорисованной картины. – Ты прожил долгую жизнь. Сомневаюсь, что она была наполнена лишь счастьем и радостью. 

\- Можно и так сказать, - задумавшись, Магнус снова и снова перекрашивал кирпич в нижней кладке забора, пока он не стал значительно темнее своих собратьев. Какая жестокая ирония. Прошло менее ста лет, и он с трудом может вспомнить столь прекрасное место. Зато воспоминания о воде, заполняющей его горящие легкие, и сжимающей волосы огромной руке… да, _это_ Магнус помнит ясно как божий день. И еще четыреста лет не сотрут эти воспоминания из его памяти.

Теперь на нем другая рука, рука его любовника. Магнус улыбнулся обеспокоенному выражению на лице Алека и сжал лежащую на его плече руку. – Я бы хотел кое-что попробовать, Александр. Если ты позволишь.

\- Конечно, - согласился Алек, чего нельзя было сказать по его голосу. – Что именно?

\- Я хочу нарисовать с тобой картину.

\- Магнус, я же сказал…

\- Нет-нет, ты не понял, - Магнус взял тонкую кисть, не испачканную в краске, и провел щетинками по его предплечью. – Я хочу нарисовать картину _на тебе_.

Алек поднял брови. Какое-то время Магнус был уверен, что он откажется. Но потом: - Мне для этого нужно лечь?

Магнус поцеловал его, стараясь через поцелуй передать свою благодарность за то, что Алек позволил ему это сделать, даже не спросив зачем. Он так любит своего мальчика, по-настоящему любит.

Они переместились на диван: Алек лег на живот, Магнус сел рядом на табурет. Он выбрал холодный зеленый тон и глубоко вздохнул. Даже от столь незначительного действия сердце стучало как бешеное. Но вот Алек повернул голову и улыбнулся, и Магнус обнаружил, что снова может дышать.

Мазками кисти Магнус начал рассказывать историю о том, как вырос в Батавии, и что для него она всегда будет Батавией**, неважно какое название этот город носит сегодня. Он писал о том, как ездил на спине отца, когда тот возделывал поля, о песнях, что пела ему мать – Магнус давно забыл слова, но все еще мог напеть мелодию. Он писал о том, какой красавицей была его мать, и каким уродливым казалось ее опухшее лицо, когда он нашел ее болтающейся на веревке. Он писал о том, как силен был его отец, и что он чувствовал, когда эта сила удерживала его под водой, как будто таким способом отец пытался затолкать его обратно в Ад.

Магнус изображал свою жизнь на спине Алека. Когда ему стало негде рисовать, Алек молча предложил ему свою руку.

\- Должно быть, это щекотно, - произнес Магнус. Он прекратил свой рассказ, и теперь вырисовывал сердце на ладони Алека.

\- Нет, это… это приятно, - возразил Алек. – Очень… интимно, знаешь. Словно катарсис***. Он взглянул на Магнуса, беспокоясь, что использовал неправильное слово. Магнус развеял его сомнения поцелуем.

\- Однажды я расскажу тебе обо всем, - заверил он Алека. – Если ты не против немного подождать.

Алек повернулся и прикоснулся разрисованной рукой к щеке Магнуса. Закрой Магнус глаза, он мог бы представить, как зеленое сердце проникает под его кожу, а вместе с ним туда просачивается и вся искренность Алека и даруемое им обещание. Он сжимал руку Алека до тех пор, пока краска между их кожей не согрелась.

\- Эй. Не бойся, - улыбнулся Алек, сильнее прижимая ладонь. – Я никуда не денусь.

Магнус подмигнул ему. – Отлично. Потому что я все же планирую однажды сделать тебя своей обнаженной моделью.

**Author's Note:**

> [Картина](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b0/86/65/b086655283082fa9dc7ef927cac96ef9.jpg), которую рисует Магнус
> 
> * Магнус рисует расположенные на территории храма Чанди Бентар - "Расколотые ворота". Они символизируют равновесие сил в мироздании, в природе, в жизни.  
> Ворота Чанди Бентар символизируют космическую гору знаний, расколотую на две части – половинку «добра» и половинку «зла» – основополагающие энергии Вселенной.  
> ** Батавия – до 1942 года главный город Нидерландской Индии на острове Ява; ныне Джакарта, столица Индонезии.  
> *** Катарсис – духовное и нравственное очищение, просветление, обычно возникающее в процессе сопереживания и сострадания при восприятии произведения искусства.


End file.
